Przewodniki Sag/Wielki Ratunek
center Powrót do Metru Nui Podczas zwiadu, Onewa napotkał uszkodzoną Nui-Jagę wychodzącą z jaskini. Prześledziwszy jego trasę, Toa Kamienia odnalazł tunel mogący prowadzić do Metru Nui. Zebrał pozostałych Toa Metru, a następnie cała drużyna ruszyła nieznanym tunelem z powrotem ku Mieście Legend, by uratować pozostałych Matoran. Po drodze napotkali wiele uciekających, martwych a nawet zmutowanych Rahi. Łączyło je jedno: uciekały jak najdalej od Miasta. Ciekawość i lęk Toa zostały spotęgowane, gdy znaleźli gniazdo uśpionych Bohroków, tajemnicze naskalne pismo oraz niewielki zbiornik pełen legendarnej substancji, Zenergizowanej Protodermis. Wszyscy wiedzieli o mocy cieczy - przemienianiu obiektów jeśli były do tego przeznaczone, a jeśli nie, to niszczeniu ich. Na własne oczy zobaczyli drugi wariant, gdy Szczur Skalny wpadł do zbiornika i został zdezintegrowany. Następnie drużyna napotkała Rahi Nui, będące połączeniem wielu groźnych Rahi. Stwór pragnął pochłonąć moc Toa, jako że to dzięki niej mógł dalej żyć. Bestia ciężko zraniła i użądliła Nokamę. Nuju odkrył, że stworzenie może zwiększać swoje rozmiary, ale nie masę. Wyjawił swój plan Vakamie, a następnie obaj nakarmili bestię swoimi mocami żywiołu. Stwór zrobił się zbyt wielki i jego molekuły się rozpadły. Wszyscy następnie skupili swoją uwagę na Nokamie. Mieli nadzieję znaleźć lekarstwo dla niej w Metru Nui. thumb|left|180px|Spotkanie z rośliną Karzahni Wkrótce potem, stanęli twarzą w twarz z Karzahni, dziwną, gigantyczna i rozumną rośliną. Ta oznajmiła, że jest prototypem Morbuzakha. Zaproponowała, że wyleczy bliską śmierci Nokamę, jeśli Toa w zamian dadzą jej Zenergizowaną Protodermis. Toa zgodzili się i roślina na pewien czas uleczyła Toa Wody. Zdesperowani Toa Metru rozpoczęli poszukiwania i w końcu odkryli tajemniczą komnatę, najwyraźniej używaną niegdyś przez Teridaxa. Wewnątrz znajdowały się różne obiekty, które Makuta studiował jak i narzędzia służące do tworzenia Masek Kanohi. Nagle, do drużyny zakradła się nieznana istota i przyczepiła się do twarzy Onewy. Wprowadziło to Toa Kamienia w trans, podczas którego zaczął opowiadać zagadki o Visorakach. Żaden z Toa wtedy ich nie zrozumiał. Wreszcie, bohaterowie zdobyli odpowiedni do przechowywania niebezpiecznej substancji flakonik. Ponadto, w jednej z następnych jaskiń znaleźli kolejny zbiornik. Jednakże, zanim Toa pozyskali protodermis, ciecz uformowała się w kształt żywej istoty i przemówiła do zszokowanych wojowników. Po chwili rozmowy, zaniepokojona mocą Toa, istota zaatakowała. Bohaterom udało się powstrzymać nieznany byt na czas wystarczający do napełnienia fiolki, a następnie uciekli. Powrócili do Karzahni, a roślina spełniła obietnicę i całkowicie wyleczyła ranną Nokamę. Następnie napiła się Protodermis wierząc, że zmieni się w lepszą istotę. Jednakże, gdy Toa odeszli, roślina spłonęła od środka i przestała istnieć. Tymczasem drużyna kontynuowała swoją podróż. Toa dotarli do Srebrnego Morza otaczającego Metru Nui. Drużyna rozpoczęła poszukiwania materiałów mających posłużyć do zbudowania jakiegoś środka transportu. Odkryli nieznane pomieszczenia, dawniej używane przez Teridaxa. Większość była od dawna porzucona. Vakama, prowadząc poszukiwania na własną rękę, odnalazł Vahki i części transportowców. Jednakże, został zaatakowany za istotę w całości składającą się z płomieni. Była ona straszliwie gorąca i stanowiła zagrożenie nawet dla Toa Ognia. Vakamie udało się ją pokonać po ciężkiej walce, wchłaniając całe ciepło w pomieszczeniu. Spadek temperatury zamroził istotę, przy okazji raniąc też samego Toa Metru. Następnie Vakama uwolnił Ogień w potężnej eksplozji wyładowanej na ukrytych podziemnych pomieszczeniach. Po walce, Toa ponownie się zebrali i użyli znalezionych części do zbudowania pojazdu, wykorzystując korzenie Karzahni do utrzymania go na powierzchni wody. Ochrzcili nową łódź Lhikan II i zwodowali. Żaden z Toa nie zauważył wyrastającego z ciała rośliny niewielkiego zielonego pędu. thumb|right|150px|Ruiny Le-Metru Przybycie do Metru Nui Gdy Toa płynęli ku bramie miasta, Nuju użył teleskopu wbudowanego w swoją maskę i zobaczył dużą grupę Rahkshi. Oprócz tego Miasto Legend wypełniały Rahi i sieci, a ono samo było spowite ciemnością. Tak jak Whenua się obawiał, Archiwa zostały uszkodzone, a przetrzymywane wewnątrz jak eksponaty Rahi uwolnione. Łódź Toa Metru trafiła w sam środek gwałtownego sztormu, który wywrócił Lhikana II do góry nogami. Toa wyrzuciło na brzeg, a ich środek transportu został kompletnie zniszczony. Po niewielkiej kłótni między Nuju, Onewą i Matau, Toa ruszyli w kierunku Koloseum. Pod dowództwem Vakamy przeszli przez Le-Metru. Matau i Whenua udali się na rekonesans, gdzie napotkali cztery dziwne Vahki, mówiące perfekcyjnym matorańskim, momentalnie się odbudowujące i posiadające zadziwiająco potężną broń. Jednakże, dwóm Toa udało się zniszczyć roboty, po czym pospieszyli z powrotem ku pozostałym. Opowiedzieli im co zobaczyli i Onewa poprowadził drużynę ku Ulowi Vahki, by przekonać się, co stało się z maszynami. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, doszli do wniosku, że przeciążenie elektrowni przez Makutę spowodowało sprzężenie zwrotne, które zniszczyło większość Vahki przebywającą w Ulu. Jednakże, pozostałe zaabsorbowały energię i zmieniły się. Toa Kamienia wyjaśnił, że roboty zawsze mogły mówić po matorańsku, jednak robiły to tak szybko i tak wysokim głosem, że nikt ich nie rozumiał. Sprzężenie spowolniło ich centra mowy, przez co teraz dało się je zrozumieć. Nagle, Toa zostali zaatakowani przez kolejną grupę Vahki. Podczas gdy Matau odwrócił ich uwagę, samemu zmieniając się w Vahki, pozostali uciekli przez szczelinę w ścianie Moto-Szybu. Roboty uznały Matau za uszkodzonego i chiały rozebrać go na kawałki. W tej chwili, wir Rhotuka przeciął powietrze i uderzył w Vahki. Chwilę później kolejny przepalił jedną z podpór Moto-Szybu, która runęła wraz z częścią budynku, blokując wejście, przez które przeszli Toa Metru. Matau udało się dołączyć do pozostałych wewnątrz Moto-Szybu, gdzie natknęli się na istotę stworzoną w całości z dźwięku. Drużynie udało się ją pokonać - Matau zassał całe powietrze w pomieszczeniu, tworząc próżnię, a Nuju zaatakował stworzenie lodowym strumieniem. Istota nie mogła skruszyć lodu dźwiękiem w próżni, gdzie dźwięk się nie rozchodził. Toa kontynuowali podróż, aż natknęli się na wyjście awaryjne. Drużyna użyła go, po czym znalazła się na otwartej przestrzeni. Przez otaczającą ich mgłę, dostrzegli tysiące błyszczących punktów. Na początku, Matau uznał, że to gwiazdy. Jednak po chwili Whenua zdał sobie sprawę, że były to oczy podobnych do pająków Rahi, Visoraków. Natychmiast zabrał Toa z powrotem do budynku. thumb|left|150px|Kokony Toa Zanim zdążyli przedyskutować sytuację, zostali zaatakowani przez zmutowanego, trzymetrowego Lohraka. Rozpiętość jego skrzydeł była dwukrotnie większa niż on sam. Stworzenie kontrolowało moc dźwięku, co również był ewenementem. Do walki włączyły się następne Vahki, które Matau szybko pokonał cyklonem. Nuju pokrył skrzydła Lohraka lodem i Rahi, by odzyskać sprawność, musiał udać się do Ta-Metru i roztopić lód. Podczas walki Onewa i Nokama odzielili się od pozostałych i zniknęli w Archiwach pod Moto-Szybem. Wyruszyła za nimi grupa Suukoraków, jako że wicekrólowa Visoraków, Roodaka, wydała wszystkim pająkom rozkaz pochwycenia Toa Metru. Udało im się uwięzić Onewę w elektrycznej pułapce stworzonej przez swoje Rhotuka. Jednakże, na pomoc Toa Wody i Kamienia przybyli pozostali członkowie drużyny i zmusili Suukoraki do wycofania się. Vakama zdecydował się poprowadzić drużynę bezpośrednio do Koloseum i zabrać Matoran, znaim Visoraki odkryją plan Toa Metru. Wojownicy postanowili podróżować przez Archiwa i po drodze uleczyli rannego Niedźwiedzia Pyłowego, który następnie uciekł w poszukiwaniu lepszego schronienia. Następnie Toa wyszli z powrotem na powierzchnię, uprzednio upewniwszy się, że nie jest tam niebezpiecznie. Znowu ruszyli ku Koloseum, które wznosiło się w oddali. Nagle, zostali napadnięci przez Keeleraki i pokonani paraliżującymi Rhotuka Rahi. thumb|right|150px|Rahaga Norik ratujący Vakamę Toa zostali uwięzieni w kokonach i zawieszeni wysoko nad Metru Nui, na zewnątrz Koloseum. Powoli, jad którym nasączono kokony transformował ich ciała w formy Hordika. Zmutowani Toa rozerwali kokony i spadli w przepaść. Roztrzaskaliby się na ziemi, gdyby nie przechwycili ich Rahaga, dziwne istoty w jakiś sposób powiązane z Rahkshi. Zabrali Toa Metru, obecnie Toa Hordika, do ruin Ga-Metru, gdzie opowiedzieli im o legendarnym Rahi - Keetongu, znawcy wszelkich trucizn. Jednakże, niektórzy z Rahaga naprawdę sądzili, że Keetongu to tylko mit. Wyjaśnili Toa, że Jad Hordika, którym ich otruto, musiał zostać zneutralizowany, inaczej na zawsze pozostaną Hordika. Vakama, który był zły na siebie za wprowadzenie przyjaciół w pułapkę, poszedł na długi spacer. Po drodze zaatakowała go zmutowana Muaka, a Miotacz Rhotuka Toa nie zadziałał. Jednakże, zmutowany Toa przestraszył bestię. Po chwili odnalazł go Norik, przywódca Rahaga, i spróbował przemówić mu do rozsądku. W końcu, Vakama powrócił do towarzyszy. Poszukiwanie części Sterowca i bitwa o Wieżę Toa W międzyczasie, w Koloseum, Krahka przybrała kształt Visorak i rozpoczęła walkę z Roodaką. Vortixx okazała się zbyt wymagającym przeciwnikiem i pokonała Rahi. Jednakże, zamiast zabić Krahkę, Roodaka nakazała jej odzyskać informacje o Matoranach, którzy początkowo zostali wybrani przez Lhikana by stać się Toa, a potem zostali zastąpieni przez przyszłych Toa Metru. Toa Hordika wpadli na pomysł odnalezienia i przebudzeni Turagi Dume'a, jednakże Visoraki im to uniemożliwiły. Vakama, Onewa i Norik udali się na zwiad do Po-Metru, podczas której Toa Ognia został zaatakowany przez Roporaki. Nie udało mu się ich pokonać i musiał salwować się ucieczką. W międzyczasie, Toa postanowili znaleźć części potrzebne do zbudowania Sterowca, który miał bezpiecznie zabrać Matoran na Mata Nui. Nuju i Kualus przemierzali Ko-Metru, gdy nagle Toa Lodu usłyszał głos Ehrye. Pomimo ostrzeżeń towarzysza, Nuju ruszył za głosem i natrafił na grupę Oohnoraków, która to naśladowała głos przyjaciela Toa Lodu. Visoraki zaatakowały dwóch wojowników, którzy wycofali się do Archiwów. Tam, natknęli się na Kahgaraka. W Le-Metru, Matau i Iruini poszukiwali zepsutego Sterowca, którego mogli naprawić i wykorzystać w swoim planie. Jednakże, Visoraki zniszczyły wszystkie środki transportu w dzielnicy. Dlatego Matau musiał znaleźć jakieś nieuszkodzone przedmioty z Protodermis, które mógłby wykorzystać przy budowie nowej maszyny. Mimo tego, że Toa Powietrza wolał poszukiwać Keetongu i przywrócić sobie normalny wygląd. Wtedy Iruini wyjawił mu sekret Rahaga: kiedyś wszyscy byli Toa. Roodaka opowiadała Boggarakom o życiu na Xii i o rytuale Vortixx każącym wspiąć się na żywą górę. Opowiedziała również o jej własnej podróży na szczyt mięsożernej skały. Wierzyła, że jeden z Toa przejdzie na jej stronę. W międzyczasie, Whenua i Bomonga szli przez tunel, gdy spotkali Nuju i Kualusa walczących z Kahgarakiem. Wielki pająk wystrzelił swoje Rhutoka, ale Nuju odbił je lodowym lustrem. Wir energii trafił Visoraka i wysłał go do Obszaru Mroku. Wojownicy wbiegli do pewnego pomieszczenia i zamknęli drzwi, chcąc uniemożliwić dalszy pościg pozostałym Rahi. Jednakże, do pokoju przez wentylację wcisnął się Vohtarak. Podczas gdy pozostali walczyli z przeciskającymi się stworami, Whenua otworzył z powrotem drzwi. I natknął się na kolejnego Kahgaraka. Toa poddał się swojej stronie Hordika i wściekły, wielokrotnie wystrzelił ze swojego Miotacza Rhotuka. Spowodowało to zawalenie się całego tunelu. thumb|left|150px|Nokama wywołująca burzę Nokama i Gaaki miały udać się do Wielkiej Świątyni i zabrać znajdujące się tam Kanohi. Ku zdziwieniu Toa Wody, jej towarzyszka okazała się bardzo denerwująca. Podczas gdy płynęły ku świątyni, Rahaga została trafiona siecią Visoraków. Nokama, chcąc pozbyć się stworów, wywołała straszliwą burzę, która niemal zabiła Gaaki i ją samą. Onewa i Pouks mieli za zadanie sprawdzić Kanion Po-Metru. Na miejscu zauważyli Kane-Ra. Vakama, który swojego czasu pracował przy Sterowcach, udał się wraz z Norikiem do starej odlewni, w poszukiwaniu części. Znalazł tam dysk Toa, niemal identyczny jak jego własny. Ten jednak mówił "Nuhrii". Nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Krahka znajdowała się w Wielkiej Świątyni, umieszczając na ścianie napis "Vhisola". Był to kolejny krok prowadzący do zasiania niepewności wśród Toa Metru. Na zewnątrz budowli, Nokama miała trudności do przekroczenia progu Świątyni, jako że stała się na pół bestią. Już wewnątrz Wielkiej Świątyni okazało się, że komnata z Kanohi była chroniona przez Strażnika Bramy, który użył iluzji do ukrycia swoich prawdziwych rozmiarów i pojawił się jako niewielkie Rahi. Dzięki temu ataki Nokamy nie robiły na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Na szczęście, Gaaki udało się odkryć iluzję i Toa Wody pokonała przeciwnika silnym deszczem. W międzyczasie, Krahka przybrała kształt podobnego do gazu Rahi i prześlizgnęła się przez dziurę w drzwiach, opuszczając budowlę. Chwilę później Nokama znalazła napis "Vhisola" na ścianie. Nuju i Kualus zostali uratowani przez Onewę i Pouksa, a następnie wyruszyli do Ko-Metru. Prowadzili poszukiwania wokół Szybów, chcąc znaleźć napęd dla przyszłego Sterowca. Nuju poprosił towarzysza by przeciął Szyb, a Toa Lodu zamroziłby oba końce, by zapobiec uszkodzeniom. Kualus zrobił to, pomimo złych przeczuć i nagle z wnętrza Szybu zaatakowały ich Suukoraki. Uwięziły Nuju w polu elektrycznym. Toa Lodu udało się z niego wydostać, ale było to bardzo bolesne. Jednakże, obaj wojownicy byli na straconej pozycji. Nagle, Rahaga zaczął klikać, kompletnie dezorientując Nuju. Okazało się, że Kualus przyzwał Lodowe Nietoperze do pomocy. Następnie towarzysze uciekli na dach jednego z budynku, skąd zabrały ich Gukko, również przywołane przez Rahaga. Polecieli do Le-Metru, gdzie wszystko wskazywało na to, że Visoraki szykują się do ataku. Whenua i Bomonga natomiast, szukali tablic mówiących o Visorakach. Po drodze uratowali niewielkiego Rahi zaatakowanego przez jednego pająków. Znalazłszy tablice, udali się do wyjścia z Archiwów, gdzie czekały już na nich dwa Kahgaraki. Matau i Iruini znaleźli wreszcie hangar ze Sterowcami, ale zostali zmuszeni do zabarykadowania się wewnątrz z powodu nacierających Visoraków. Onewa próbował walczyć ze swoją stroną Hordika, na prośbę Pouksa. Dwaj wojownicy natknęli się na jaskinię, która kiedyś była jedną z kryjówek Teridaxa. Toa Kamienia wszedł do środka i znalazł informacje dotyczące planu Makuty, w tym powstania Toa Metru. Konkretnie chodziło o fragment mówiący, że Onewa i jego towarzysze byli fałszywymi bohaterami i mieli uniemożliwić wypełnienie się przeznaczenia "prawdziwych" Toa Metru, czyli Matoran znających lokalizacje Wielkich Dysków. Toa Kamienia nie wiedział, że to Krahka pozostawiła otwarte wejście do jaskini, chcąc zasiać kolejne ziarno zwątpienia wśród wojowników. Przybrała kształt Kamiennego Węża, ale dziwne zachowanie Rahi dostrzegł Pouks i nabrał podejrzeń. Vakama porzucił swoja misję i włamał się do dawnego domu Lhikana w Ta-Metru. Znalazł tam dziennik Toa Ognia, który wyraźnie mówił, że Lhikan początkowo chciał obdarować Kamieniami Toa Matoran znających położenie Wielkich Dysków, których imiona zapisano w gwiazdach. Jednakże, coś na niego wpłynęło i potem zmienił zdanie, po czym dał Kamienia Vakamie i jego towarzyszom. thumb|right|150px|Kahgarak Jeden z Kahgaraków wystrzelił swoje Rhotuka. Whenua i Bomonga próbowali uciekać, ale był za późno. Zostali trafieni i wysłani do Obszaru Mroku. Wraz z nimi przypadkowo trafił tam drugi z wielkich Visoraków, dając im szansę ucieczki. Pouks odkrył, że wąż w rzeczywistości był Krahką, ale został przez nią ogłuszony, zanim zdołał przemówić jej do rozsądku. Wyjawił jej jednak, że cały jej gatunek został wymordowany przez Visoraki. Jednakże Onewa dotarł na miejsce i zawarł z Rahi porozumienie. Cała trójka udała się do Ta-Metru, do "przyjaciela" Krahki, którym okazał się być Tahtorak - niezwykle potężny i niebezpieczny gigantyczny smok. Oba Rahi postanowiły wesprzeć Toa i Rahaga w walce z Visorakami. W międzyczasie, jeden z Oohnoraków użył swoich umiejętności i odtworzył głos Nokamy, skłaniając Matau do otworzenia drzwi hangaru. Po chwili do środka wdarł się zastęp pająków. Jednocześnie, Nuju i Kualus wylądowali na obrzeżach Le-Metru, gdzie zostali zaatakowani przez Vohtaraki. Jednakże, nadeszła odsiecz w postaci Tahtoraka, Krekki, Onewy i Pouksa. Tymczasem, Nokama i Gaaki zbadały napływ Visoraków do dzielnicy i zauważyły Sidoraka na wieży dowodzenia. Roodaka otrzymała raport od Roporaków szpiegujących Krahkę i dowiedziała się od zmianie strony przez Rahi. Vortixx zdecydowała się wypuścić Zivona. W Obszarze Mroku, Kahgarak otworzył portal, przez który szybko wyskoczyli Whenua i Bomonga. Jednakże, wylądowali w Wieży w Le-Metru, tuż przed stopami Sidoraka. thumb|left|150px|Wieża Toa Matau i Iruini zostali uratowani przez pozostałych Toa Hordika i Rahaga. Potem wszyscy zaatakowali Wieżę, chcąc uwolnić przetrzymywanych tam Whenuę i Bomongę. W tej samej chwili został uwolniony Zivon. Krahka i Tahtorak ruszyli przeciwko niemu, podczas gdy pozostali skupili się na pająkach. Toa nie byliby w stanie pokonać wszystkich Visoraków, ale w końcu wpadli na pomysł uwięzienia ich wewnątrz Wieży, tworząc bariery z lodu i ziemi. Odcięte pająki straciły rozum i zaczęły ze sobą walczyć. Chwilę wcześniej Tahtorak rzucił Zivonem w Wieżę, chwilowo oszałamiając. Jednakże, ogromne Rahi ocknęło się i ponownie ruszyło do ataku. Kahgarak wystrzelił swój Rhotuka w Tahtoraka, chcąc wysłać smoka do Strefy Cieni. Krahce udało się popchnąć Zivona i wpaść wraz z nim na Tahtoraka. W rezultacie wszystkie trzy Rahi zostały wysłane do Obszaru Mroku. Wściekły Onewa zabił odpowiedzialnego za to Kahgaraka. Widząc zniknięcie ogromnej bestii, Visoraki uciekły, a Sidorak wraz z nimi. Toa Hordika, za radą Norika, przejęli fortecę i ochrzcili ją jako "Wieżę Toa". Stworzyli nowe wejście i naładowali je mocami żywiołów, zabezpieczając przed intruzami. Poszukiwania Maski Światła thumb|right|150px|Vakama znajdujący swój Kamień Wkrótce po tym, Vakama znalazł Gaaki i Norika otoczonych przez Visoraki w Ta-Metru. Szybko wkroczył do akcji i pokonał pająki, a Rahaga opowiedzieli mu o Kanohi Avohkii, legendarnej Masce Światła, którą ukryli w Metru Nui. By ją odzyskać, potrzebne były wszystkie Kamienie Makoki. Vakama ruszył po pierwszy fragment kamienia, po drodze znowu zcierając się z Visorakami. Kamień Makoki znajdował się na końcu stalowego rusztowania, nad ognistym dołem. Gdy Toa Ognia podniósł poszukiwany przedmiot, Lawowy Węgorz stopił metalową belkę, na której stał Vakama. Jednakże, przed upadkiem do lawy, uratował go Onewa. Vakama powtórzył mu wszystko, o czym poinformowali go Gaaki i Norik. Toa Kamienia wyruszył na poszukiwanie kolejnego fragmentu, w Po-Metru. Po drodze musiał umknąć ścigającym go Visorakom i w końcu znalazł kamień w jaskini. Gdy go podniósł, zaatakowało go nieznane Rahi. W tym samym czasie do groty przybyły Suukoraki. Jeden z nich wystrzelił Rhotuka w Onewę, ale Toa Kamienia wykonał unik i spinner trafił Rahi, które go zaatakowało. Kolejny wir energii Suukoraków został powstrzymany żywiołowym atakiem Whenuy. Onewa wyjaśnił wszystko przyjacielowi, który następnie udał się do Onu-Metru, po kolejny fragment. Toa Ziemi ominął patrole Visoraków w Archiwach i dotarł do pomieszczenia z Kamieniem. Jednakże zaraz po podniesieniu go, ścianę rozbił ogormny młot, powodując powódź, która porwała Whenuę. Przed upadkiem z wodospadu uratowała go Nokama, której wszystko opowiedział. Toa Wody odwiedziła Ga-Metru, chcąc odnaleźć swój fragment. Znalazła go pod wodą, ale po wypłynięciu na powierzchnię okazało się, że była otoczona przez Visoraki. Udało jej się pokonać wszystkie pająki oprócz dwóch, które pochwyciły ją w sieć. Zostały jednak zamrożone przez Nuju. Toa Lodu, z informacjami od Nokamy, wyruszył do Ko-Metru po kolejny Kamień Makoki. Znalazł go w Wieży Wiedzy. Chwilę potem zaatakowały go Visoraki. Nuju znalazł się w pułapce, na szczycie przepaści. Jednakże, kawałek niżej znajdował się Matau, który kazał Toa Lodu skoczyć. Nuju skoczył i został złapany przez Toa Powietrza, który następnie pokonał pająki powietrznym spinnerem. thumb|left|150px|Toa Hordika używają Kamieni Makoki Matau udał się do Le-Metru po ostatni fragment. Natknął się na niego w opuszczonej fabryce, ale szybko trafiły tam Visoraki. Toa Powietrza udało się uciec, odcinając im drogę i wspinając się na zniszczną kadź. Następnie dołączył do pozostałych Toa Hordika w Wielkiej Świątyni. Tam, każdy z wojowników umieścił swój Kamień w odpowiednim otworze, co odblokowało dostęp do Maski Światła. Jednakże, światło Kanohi przyciągnęło Visoraki. Onewa pokrył maskę warstwą skał, po czym Toa Hordika uciekli z bezpiecznym artefaktem. Wkrótce po tym zakończyli budowę Sterowców mających posłużyć do ewakuacji Matoran. Matau i Nokama w Le-Metru natknęli się na kolejną Wieżę Visoraków. Toa Powietrza zaproponował, że z łatwością mogliby ją przejąć. Nokama przypomniała, że ostatnim razem mieli z sobą pozostałych Hordika, wszystkich Rahaga, Krahkę i gigantycznego smoka. Matau spróbował zaatakować odosobnionego Visoraka, ale okazało się, że pająk miał towarzystwo. Toa wycofali się. Spróbowali przedostać się do Koloseum pod Taranem Visoraków, ale zostali błyskawicznie wykryci przez Roodakę. Vortixx rozkazała spalić "uszkodzoną" machinę. By uciec z pieca, Matau przywołał cyklon, który wystrzelił dwójkę Toa z Koloseum, niemal trafiając nimi w towarzyszy. Następnie Hordika zaczęli się naradzać, planując ostateczny atak. Rozgoryczony Vakama, obwiniał się za porażki zespołu i opuścił przyjaciół. Sidorak również nadal rozmyślał o swojej porażce w Wieży Toa. Roodaka uspokoiła go, po raz kolejny przewidując, że jeden z Toa zdradzi pozostałych i stanie po ich stronie. Zdrada Vakamy thumb|left|200px|Roodaka przeciągająca Vakamę na stronę zła Vakama, który opuścił zespół, został zaatakowany i pokonany przez Boggaraki. Następnie Visoraki zabrały go przed oblicze Roodaki, która przeciągnęła go na swoją stronę. Powiedział mu, że jego przyjaciele już się o niego nie troszczą i że może stać się przywódcą całej hordy Visoraków. Jednakże głównym celem Vortixx było pozbycie się Sidoraka i wykorzystanie mocy żywiołów Toa do uwolnienia Makuty z bloku protodermis. Vakama musiał najpierw udowodnić swoją lojalność wobec Sidoraka i hordy, dlatego został wysłany z misją pochwycenia Rahaga. thumb|right|150px|Keetongu W Wielkiej Świątyni, Rahaga poszukiwali informacji o Keetongu. W tym samym czasie Hordika czekali na zewnątrz, nie chcąc ponownie kalać Wielkiej Świątyni swoją obecnością. Vakama dotarł do Świątyni i zaatakował Rahaga. Gdy Toa Hordika chcieli sprawdzić postępy w poszukiwaniach, znaleźli rannego Norika. Powiedział on im, że Vakama porwał pozostałych Rahaga i przekazał to, co udało im się przetłumaczyć: "Idź za płynącymi łzami do Ko-Metru. Idź za nimi aż do nieba." Vakama zaprezentował pochwyconych Rahaga Sidorakowi, za co ten wynagrodził go tytułem Przywódcy Hordy. W międzyczasie, pozostali Toa Hordika wzdłuż rzeki wypływającej z Wielkiej Świątyni dotarli do Ko-Metru. Na miejscu odkryli zamrożony wodospad - "łzy sięgały nieba". Weszli do położonej niżej jaskini, gdzie Norik wywołał Keetongu. Rahi pojawił się i po wysłuchaniu ich historii, zgodził się im pomóc. Jednakże, najpierw Toa musieli wykorzystać w walce swoje strony Hordika, by udowodnić Keetongu swoją wartość. Bitwa o Metru Nui Toa Hordika dotarli do Koloseum i przebili się przez linie obrony. Skonfrontowali się z Vakamą, który ich odrzucił i nasłał na nich hordę. Jednakże, dzięki swoim Rohtuka Toa ewakuowali się na wyższe piętro, oprócz Matau. Toa Powietrza poleciał jeszcze wyżej, chcąc przemówić do rozumu Vakamie. Pozostali Toa dotarli do miejsca ukrycia Sfer Matoran, ale zostali zrzuceni z powrotem na dół Koloseum przez gigantycznego Kahgaraka. Matau został zaatakowany przez Vakamę i cudem udało mu się uratować przed upadkiem w przepaść. Trzymał się jedną ręka krawędzi dachu, cały czas próbując oprzytomnić Toa Ognia. Norikowi udało się oswobodzić pozostałych Rahaga. W międzyczasie, Roodaka i Sidorak zmierzyli się z Keetongu, wspinającym się po ścianie Koloseum. Sidorak chybił dwoma pociskami, ale strumień energii wystrzelony przez wicekrólową sięgnął celu i Rahi spadł na ziemię. Władcy Hordy udali się sprawdzić jego stan, ale po drodze Roodaka odłączyła się od Sidoraka. Keetongu, który przeżył upadek i wpadł w furię, zabił Sidoraka. Vakama odzyskał zmysły i próbował złapać Matau, którego ręka ześlizgnęła się. Toa Ognia skoczył za nim w przepaść i udało mu się go chwycić i uratować, używając sieci Visoraków jako bungee. Uwolnieni Rahaga walczyli ramię w ramię z czwórką Toa Hordika przeciw pająkom. Jednakże, nadjechała Roodaka na Kahgaraku i oznajmiła, że chciała tylko ich mocy żywiołu. thumb|left|150px|Roodaka na Kahgaraku W tej chwili wylądowali Vakama i Matau, i dołączyli do pozostałych, którzy wystrzelili swoje Rhotuka w Vortixx. Toa Ognia zerwał umowę z Roodaką oraz odesłał Visoraki, nakazując im opuszczenie miasta. Następnie sam strzelił w wicekrólową, która ani drgnęła. Norik zrozumiał co się dzieje i próbował powstrzymać Vakamę, ale było za późno. Spinner Toa Ognia trafił w Roodakę, z której piersi wyrosła ręka cienia i otoczyła ją. Vortixx zniknęła i pozostał po niej tylko niewielki odłamek Protodermis. Odłamek Żywiołowego Protodermis, oderwanego z Pieczęci w której Toa uwięzili Teridaxa. Kolejne połączenie ich mocy rozbiło więzienie Makuty, który zabrał Roodakę w bezpieczne miejsce. Vakama ze śmiechem oznajmił, że już nie boi się Teridaxa. Następnie przekonał Keetongu do uleczenia ich, jako że musieli stać się z powrotem Toa Metru by wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie. Potem wszyscy wspólnie załadowali Sfery Matoran na Sterowce i uzdrowieni Toa Metru odlecieli na nich ku Mata Nui. Gdy przelatywali koło Wielkiej Bariery, Onewa zauważył, że Makuta wydostał się z Pieczęci, tak jak wyjaśnił im Norik. Odzyskanie Kanohi Vahi Gdy Toa lecieli ku Mata Nui na Sterowcach, Vakama powiedział pozostałym, że musi wrócić po Vahi. Obiecał, że wróci do przyjaciół, a tymczasem kazał im kontynuować podróż. Sam wyskoczył ze Sterowca i wylądował w Srebrnym Morzu. Płynął ku Metru Nui, gdy zauważył Maskę Czasu, częściowo zagrzebaną w piasku na dnie morza. Zobaczył, że Kanohi była uszkodzona i Moc Czasu wysączała się do wody i wpływała na wszystko w swoim otoczeniu. Toa załatał pęknięcie na odległość skoncentrowanym promieniem Ognia i podniósł Maskę. Jednak zanim zdołał wrócić, silny strumień wody wyrzucił go wysoko w górę. Toa wylądował na jakichś przybrzeżnych skałach, gdzie nieznana istota wzięła od niego Kanohi. Vakama zemdlał i zsunął się z powrotem do morza. W międzyczasie, na Odinie, siedzibie Mrocznych Łowców, przywódca najemników - The Shadowed One planował powrócić do Metru Nui i pomścić śmierć Nidhiki i Krekki, których według jego wiedzy zabili Toa. Wyznaczył Lariskę swoją zastępczynią na czas nieobecności i wyruszył do Miasta Legend. Vakama obudził się i odkrył, że z powrotem stał się Matoraninem. Leżał we własnym łóżku, a Metru Nui znowu nic nie groziło, oprócz Morbuzakha. „Prawdziwi Toa z przepowiedni”, czyli Vhisola, Nuhrii, Tehutti, Orkham, Ehrye i Ahkmou zaprowadzili surowy porządek w Mieście. Vakama sądził, że to wszystko było winą Vahi, która w jakiś sposób cofnęła i zmieniła czas. Udał się na poszukiwania swoich przyjaciół Toa Metru, ale żaden z nich nic nie pamiętał. Ponadto, okazało się, że Matau zginął w wypadku w Szybie. Vakama, wraz z Nokamą, udał się do kryjówki Teridaxa. Na miejscu do twarzy Vakamy przyczepiła się Kratana, co wcześniej spotkało Onewę. Vakama ujrzał Toa Dźwięku, Krakuę, który powiedział mu, że sześcioro Toa wyruszy na niebezpieczną misję, do straszliwszego miejsca, by sam Toa Dźwięku mógł istnieć. Następnie opisał on przybycie i moce Toa Inika, jako że to o nich chodziło. Jednak zanim Krakua skończył mówić, Kratana została odczepiona od twarzy Vakamy przez nadal żyjącego w tej rzeczywistości Turagę Lhikana. Vakama domyślił się, że coś jest nie tak i wystrzelił Kanoka w głowę Nokamy. Dysk przeszedł przez nią bez problemu i Vakama zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystko co go otacza, to iluzja Makuty. Nokama okazała się być Boggarakiem, a Vakama naprawdę był Toa Metru Ognia. Toa i Teridax zawarli krótkoterminowy sojusz i Vakama powiedział Makucie, że Vahi została skradziona. Sojusznicy odkryli, że za kradzieżą stał Voporak, Mroczny Łowca. Znaleźli go przed Wielką Świątynią w Ga-Metru, jednak nie posiadał już Maski Czasu. Makuta nasłał na niego grupę Rahkshi, by odwrócić jego uwagę i by dwaj wojownicy mogli się obok niego przemknąć. Dotarli do Świątyni, chcąc dopaść The Shadowed One. Teridax powiedział Vakamie, by zakradł się do budowli i szpiegował Łowców, podczas gdy Makuta musiał załatwić pewne niedokończone sprawy. Dodał też, że ten, których ich śledzi, może już wyjść. Z cienia wystąpił Keetongu. Rahi i Makuta zaczęli walczyć, podczas gdy wewnątrz Świątyni Vakama starł się z ochroniarzem przywódcy Łowców - Sentrakhiem. Teridax i Sentrakh wygrywali swoje potyczki, Makuta miał już zabić Keetongu, gdy Świątynia eksplodowała, posyłając wszystkich w powietrze. Vakama wysadził kadź z eksperymentalną zenergizowaną protodermis znajdującą się w pobliżu Sentrakha, co ogłuszyło Łowcę i uczyniło Vakamę zwycięzcą walki. Toa zobaczył leżącego nieruchomo Keetongu i zbliżył się do niego, chcąc sprawdzić jego stan. Nagle, ciało Vakamy zostało unieruchomione przez solidne protodermis wystrzelone przez The Shadowed One. Przywódca Mrocznych Łowców powiedział Vakamie, że on i pozostali Toa zapłacą za zabicie jego ludzi. Makuta podszedł do niego i powiedział, że odda mu Vakamę w zamian za Kanohi Vahi. The Shadowed One zaś chciał zachować i maskę i Toa, który musiał cierpieć. Wtedy Vakama uwolnił się i powiedział, że to Teridax zabił Nidhiki i Krekkę. Wskazał elementy pancerzy obu Łowców wchodzące w skład zbroi Makuty. The Shadowed One, wściekły, zaatakował Teridaxa. Jego dezintegrujący wzrok zniszczył oba skrzydła Makuty i sporą część pancerza. Vakama zauważył swoją szansę i wykorzystując element zaskoczenia, odebrał The Shadowed One Kanohi Vahi i odleciał, używając plecaka odrzutowego zamontowanego przy swoim Miotaczu Kanoka. Lider Łowców ponownie użył wzroku i wystrzelił w plecak odrzutowy Toa, który spadł. Makuta pokonał szybko Voporaka, który pojawił się na polu bitwy, przez otoczenie go polem próżni. Łowca stracił przytomność. The Shadowed One chciał pobiec ku miejscu upadku Vakamy, ale Teridax chwycił go i rzucił w Voporaka. Kilkusekundowy kontakt z Mrocznym Łowcą postarzał The Shadowed One na 3 000 lat. Vakamę ogarnęła ciemność. Gdy się ocknął, znajdował się w kryjówce rośliny Karzahni. Roślina wyjaśniła, że podczas budowy transportowca przez Toa Metru, niewielki pęd wpadł do wody i zdołał odrosnąć, przywracając Karzahni do życia. Karzahni wyjaśniła, że zgodziła się współpracować z Makutą i zagrać Morbuzakha w jego iluzji, by uczynić ją bardziej realistyczną. Vakama powiedział, że nie było jego przeznaczeniem stać się Toa i że nie może walczyć z Makutą. Jednak nadal nie wiedział, kto umieścił imiona jego i jego przyjaciół w umyśle Lhikana. thumb|left|150px|Karzahni Karzahni wyjawiła prawdę. Vakama i pozostali naprawdę mieli przemienić się w Toa. Mata Nui wiedział, że Teridax zmieni ułożenie gwiazd po swoim ataku, więc sam zmienił zapisane w gwiazdach imiona na Matoran znających położenie Wielkich Dysków, a w umyśle Makuty znalazły się prawdziwe imiona. Następnie Teridax sam zaszczepił te imiona w umyśle Lhikany i plan Mata Nui się powiódł. Ponadto, roślina powiedziała, że Mata Nui miał własną organizację, tak jak Makuta swoją, rozmieściła w różnych miejscach imiona Matoran od Wielkich Dysków, dla zmylenia wrogów. Gdy Toa Ognia zapytał skąd Karzahni to wie, roślina wyjawiła, że dawno temu w jaskiniach spotkał ją jeden z członków organizacji Wielkiego Ducha. W tej chwili do groty wszedł Teridax i momentalnie unicestwił roślinę. Vakama uciekł. Makuta dopadł go w starej komorze odnowy protodermis, Toa zagroził, że zniszczy Vahi. Oznaczałoby to unicestwienie rzeczywistości. Teridax zawarł z Vakamą umowę. Toa Ognia mógł odejść z maską, a Teridax zostawiłby Toa, Matoran, Rahaga, Keetongu, i Turagę Dume’a w spokoju na cały rok. Makuta był wściekły, ale przystał na warunki, by móc później wypełnić swój wielki plan. Teridax obiecał, że powróci za rok, a Vakama nagle znalazł się w tunelu prowadzącym na Mata Nui. Toa przysiągł, że Matoranie powrócą pewnego dnia do Miasta Legend. Makuta telepatycznie wyciągnął z Vakamy informację o stracie jednej sfery z Matoraninem podczas podróży. Znalazł ją w tunelach i użył magnetycznej mocy by przebudzić tkwiącego w niej Ahkmou. Opowiedział Po-Matoraninowi historię pełną kłamstw i przeciągnął na swoją stronę. W końcu, Toa Metru dotarli na plażę Mata Nui, bezpieczni od Teridaxa przez jeden rok. Jednak Matoranie nadal tkwili w śpiączce. Drużyna, naśladując Vakamę, użyła swojej mocy Toa do przebudzenia ich. Sami stali się Turaga i opowiedzieli fałszywą historię świata obudzonym Matoranom i przestrzegli przed mającym powrócić Makutą. Czekając na nadejście przepowiadanych Toa Mata, dawni mieszkańcy Miasta Legend rozpoczęli nowe życie w erze znanej jako Mroczny Czas. en:2005 Kategoria:Przewodniki Sag Kategoria:Generacja 1